Precious Things
by lavishhonor
Summary: Will the modern world leave our hero's too jaded to win against Ganon?


I don't own squat.

Set in the present, if not a little in the future.. Some characters might seem way ooc but yeah, that will change through the story. All characters from OoT and well just read it.

Rated cause of all the foul lingo...

* * *

Light blue eyes stare at their reflection.

Its been a long day.

Shifting upward the eyes rested on tattered black hair that fell just below her shoulders with blond roots. Long ears poking out from either side. Her skin pale, well paler then usual. The black hair had always made her fair skin look even lighter, and the smudged eyeliner didn't help either. Its not like she could ever get a tan without burning and going pink. Pink is so overrated.

"Fucking roots"

"What was that Zelda?" came a voice from behind. With a turn she watched her redhead co-worker lean against the bathroom door frames

"Roots bad, hair dye good" she mumbled while she scratched her head.

"You know how many people would kill for hair like yours, and what to you do? You dye it black which isn't a good idea. Makes you look like a Vampire or something"

"Exactly. That's part of the fun Malon, I have the rest of my life to be blond." she said with a smirk. She took a moment to study her friend, noticing the bags under her eyes. Her short red hair was messier then usual and her cloths disheveled.

"Why don't you cut out early, you look tired"

"Nah, I'm fine. Not long till closing. Besides you look worse then I do" She said, then laughed as the other girl frowned and looked down at her battered jeans that hung on her hips and black misfits t-shirt.

"Will you two stop talking and get your asses out here" Growled a voice from outside.

"Remind me why I haven't killed her yet?"

"Cause then you'd have to work her shifts" She laughed as she passed Malon and walked out into the front room.

"Your so smart Zel, I knew there was a reason for you being here" Malon joked as she followed her friend into the store. The walls covered in posters and canvases, the shelved stacked with paint and all kinds of art related stuff. 'Splatter' was owned my Malon's father, and was at the heart of Hyrule City's art district. The store was empty and behind the counter stood an angry looking Zora.

"You took your time. Leaving me out here all by myself" The Zora pouted.

Zelda smirked and lent on the counter "Couldn't be helped, Malon and I were making out."

"WE WERE NOT." Squeaked her friend, her tired eyes widening in shock

So easy.

"Don't you love me anymore Malon?", a fake pout plastered on her face.

"Why do you do this to me Zelda? Now Ruto's going to go around telling people we're gay"

"Thanks Malon" Ruto mumbled

"That's only cause she's jealous" Zelda grinned and winked at Ruto. Causing the Zora to frown and take a step back.

"Your screwed up. You know that?" Ruto said as Malon and Zelda made there way behind the counter with her. She'd known the two friends for a few months, and was already accustomed to mind games they played, as well as the long twisted lies they would tell to keep themselves occupied.

"I'm not a lesbian, I swear. Zelda might be though" Malon pleaded. None of them noticing the door of the store opening.

"Would explain a lot"

"Unfortunately I'm as straight as they come. I love the cock" Zelda said with a chuckled as she moved next to the register.

"Good to know" a male voice laughed.

Fuck

Deep blue eyes, shaggy golden hair, gorgeous smile, smooth sun kissed skin, elegant ear poking threw the tresses, both with an assortment of earrings in them. Dark green sweater that's seen one too many winters but still clung to the lean body underneath, and black cords splattered with paint.

Yup it was him.

You know that one guy you dream about, the unbelievably attractive one that you know could never exist because they were just too beautiful? Well now imagine that all of a sudden he shows up one day, and now shows up all the time at the store you work at. To top it off he just heard you make an ass of yourself.

Why do the goddess's hate me so? she sighed mentally

Zelda felt her cheeks burn and tried not to look at him straight in the eyes. Time like these she would imagine the loving girlfriend, who would be equally as beautiful as the said man, and how perfect they were together. The heat faded from her cheeks as she felt a slight case of the blues.

"Sorry about that, I'm mentally unstable" she said forcing a little smile, the other two girls giggling behind her. She knew they knew she had a thing for this particular frequent customer, and would abandon her in her time of need.

"Aren't we all?" he said, his smile fading a little, noticing the change woman behind the counter.

"True. How can I help you?" She didn't mean to sound harsh to the man on the other side of the counter, but the sooner he left the sooner she could breath again. She watched as his eyes drifted down to the counter . She looked down and focused on the tubes of oil paint.

You really are thick aren't you?.

She laughed, if only to stop herself from sobbing.

"Yeah, not with it today." She could feel his eyes on her as she pushed buttons on the register, then punching in her own code, making the paint slightly less expensive. Grabbing a paper bag from under the counter she placed the paint inside, trying to avoid giving herself a paper cut in the process.

"Don't worry about it" she heard him say cheerfully, stuffing his hand into his pockets. She looked up to catch him staring at her, with a sheepish smile on his face.

I wonder if he smiles at his girlfriend like that.

"What's your name?" he asked, finally finding what he was looking for in his pockets.

Why?

"Zelda" she answered as he dropped the money into her hand, his fingers slightly touching hers in the process. "Yours?"

"Link." He was smiling again… did he ever stop smiling?

Maybe the wind changed.

She watched as he backed away from the counter. "See you around Zelda" he said just before turning and exiting the store.

As soon as he was out of sight Zelda began to breath again, causing the others to laugh again.

" Someone's in LUURVE" Ruto taunted

"No I'm not" she growled, narrowing her eyes at Ruto.

"Ohh come on, he's in here all the time" Ruto snorted then laughed.

"No one can use that much paint" Malon added, smiling from ear to ear. "He's into you"

"No he's not" Zelda grunted

"Sure he is. What is it with you Hylian's? Its obvious he's into you, and he's a hottie so if you don't ask him out the next time he's in here I will for you."

"Hottie? You sound like a hormonally challenged teenager. I can see it now. That'll be 11 rupees, wanna go out with me? I think not. Besides, guys that attractive are either taken or gay."

"He's not Gay. You saw the look he gave her, no way that guy likes guys" Ruto chuckled.

"As much as it pains me to agree with the fish, she has a point"

"FISH!!!!"

"He was giving you the look"

"Your both mad as hatters." Zelda said with a sigh, checking her watch. In one fluid movement Zelda turned to face the other girls, then lifted herself onto the counter.

"Admit it Zel, you dig him. You told me you dream about him" Malon watched as the expression on Zelda changed. The tiny smile that tugged at her lips sank into a frown.

"No, I dreamt about him before I ever saw him" she sighed, looked up to take in the confused expressions of her co-workers.

Lie.

"I must have seen him round before and just not have remembered him"

She waited.

Ruto's frown melted away into a smirk, "Not remember him? Sometimes I wonder how your kind even lasted this long! I'm gonna start to close up." A minute later she was gone. Malon on the other hand had not been convinced. Her eyes brimming with concern.

"You ok Zelda? Seriously. You can tell me." Malon's concerned voice had shrunken to a whisper and she moved closer to Zelda.

_She'll think I'm crazy._

"I'm Fine, just tired. Haven't been getting too much sleep lately. " She looked down, not wanting to have to see Malon. She hated that look, that you-poor-creature look. She felt Malon move, heard her make her way to the back room and return.

"Here' s your stuff. " Malon said, placing her scarf and jacket into her lap "Go home and try to get some sleep. Ruto and I can lock up"

"Thanks Malon. I'll see you tomorrow" Zelda said, knowing better then to fight with the redhead. She tugged her thick black jacket on, not bothering to button it up, then wrapped the dark blue scarf around her neck a few times. She made her way to the door then looked back.

"Go! don't make me hit you with a rolled up newspaper" Malon said pointing to the door.

"And I'm the sick one" she mumbled as she walked out the door.

The walk home wasn't a long one, and on evenings like this always seemed to pass too quickly. The cobble streets and traditional looking buildings faded away as she left the art distract. The small caf's disappeared and homes took there place. The streets empty, waiting for the rest of the city to get off work and make there ways home to there families. Slowing her pace Zelda looked up to the heavens to admire the stars. It was then that she noticed the footsteps behind her, also slowing to match her pace.

Crap.

Pretending not to notice, she continued her way home, taking unnecessary turns and walking through streets that would have the odd passer by. All the while the footsteps continued. Reaching into her coat pocket Zelda pulled out a small cell phone.

"I hate it when Impa's right." she mumbled as she held the phone to her ear.

"I told you you'd have to use it sooner or later" a female voice grunted don't the receiver.

"Now is not a good time to gloat, I'm down the road from that mask place" She said just before she put the phone back into her pocket. A few minutes later she was outside the mask shop, leaning against it searching her pockets for a lighter. Her eyes watched the people around her as she lit a cigarette, letting the hair fall to cover most of her face and crouched down. Her eyes focusing on a Gerudo that was slowly making her way toward her. The Gerudo paused, as if trying to make up her mind, then began to walk again continuing down he street.

That's right keep walking.

"That's a dirty habit you got there." rang a voice from above. "Nabooru?"

"Yeah" Zelda mumbled dropping the cigarette and putting it out with her boot. "Not sure if she recognized me though" She looked up and watched her silvered hair caretaker looking down the road. The white spiked tattoos under her eyes glowing in the yellow street light. Finally she looked down and held her hands out. Her red eyes shining.

"You look terrible"

"Thanks"

"Come on, lets get you home" After helping Zelda up they began to walk in the opposite direction. "I'm gonna call Sheik, get him up here. I don't want you alone anymore. Just in case Nabooru did recognize you"

Great, another Sheikah, cause one isn't fun enough…

"You don't have to do that"

"Don't argue with me Zelda. It's bad enough you work."

"What would you have me do? Sit around at home and playing video games?"

We have this fight everyday…

"Better that then being Killed"

First time she's wanted to drag her nephew into it though…

"Don't you think that's a little drastic. Kidnapped, maybe. Tortured, possibly. But killed? I think not" Zelda smirked.

"It's either Sheik or staying at home"

"Sheik it is" sighed the younger woman, her stubborn nature not wanting to give in.

"I talked to you father today"

"How is he?"

"Stressed, this election is getting to him"

"Well it would wouldn't it, he's never had to run against someone who used to work for him"

"Its different this time. There's a rumor going round that he's gonna try for the Triforce"

"Everyone would have to vote for him. No ones had that much sway for thousands of years."

"I hope your right"

* * *

Review and I'll be a happy monkey.


End file.
